yugioh! the shadow realm
by yuri-potter
Summary: esta es una historia sobre joey y mai,está basada en la pelea de joey y Marik k por cierto núnca vi el final espero k les guste.


**Yu-gi-oh!**

**The shadow realm **

Capitulo: uno

Ya no puedo mas …te amo.

**by:yuri-potter**

**Notas de la autora: **yugioh no me pertenece ,y quería aclarar algo , este fanfic es de joey y mai, esto sucede en la ultima parte de la batalla de joey y yami marik aclaro k nunca vi ese capitulo asì k lo voy a inventar, no hay de otra XD.

En la torre donde se efectúan los duelos de las finales ya el otro yo de marik iba perdiendo, ya que se habían conectado con una especie de cable k les quitaba energía cada vez k le atacaban directamente con un monstruo ( o algo así fue lo único que ví). Con mucho esfuerzo puso la ultima carta en el campo y calló al suelo rendido, mientras k Joey se mantenía de pie aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

Joey dio un ultimo ataque y acabó con los puntos restantes de marik , y el espíritu de yami marik se fue al reino de las sombras y el marik original regresó a su cuerpo.

- bien, kaiba abandono completamente todo esto, por ahora veré el resultado de esta pelea. dijo Joey

- muy bien weheller un estorbo menos. - dijo Kaiba muy sarcásticamente.

**Nota de la autora**: esto ¬¬ significa que pone cara de enojado o malhumorado.)

-¬¬ cállate niño presumido. -dijo Joey con enfado

- el señor weheller a abandonado completamente este torneo así que el ganador de la siguiente batalla será el gran ganador de este torneo.-dijo el anunciador del torneo.

- Marik! Devuelve a mai! lo prometiste!-dijo Joey

-está bien la devolveré a este mundo solo por que as devuelto a mi otro yo al reino de las sombras, el lugar donde debería estar .-dijo Marik

Marik elevó su cetro del milenio y de el salió una luz segadora y un rayo de esa misma luz fue directamente hacia la habitación de mai.

cuarto de mai.

-mmm k extraño ese sitio donde estaba peleando mi hermano ya no está la nube k indica k están jugando un juego de las sombras-dijo Sereniti para si misma. **"espero k mi hermano aya sido el ganador y k aya podido salvar a mai"-pensó Sereniti.**

En eso entra el rayo de luz por la ventana del cuarto y refleja directamente hacia mai.

**...,………,**

En la torre.

-estas seguro marikk con eso es suficiente para k mai regrese?-dijo Joey

- compruébalo x ti mismo weheller. -dijo Marik.

-bien kaiba como se baja de aquí. -dijo Joey

-nadie bajará de esta torre sin mi permiso weheller-dijo Kaiba

-me des permiso o no me bajaré de aquí-dijo Joey

-a si y como lo harás?-dijo Kaiba

-a si- dijo Joey

Joey salta de la torre

-Joey!-dijo Yugi

-Joey!-dijo Tristán

-Joey!-dijo Tea

-Joey!-dijo Duck

-…………..-y como siempre Kaiba no dijo nada después de unos segúndos.

-es un tonto de esta altura no sobrevivirá-dijo Kaiba

Joey ya había saltado de la torre y no se había amarrado ninguna cuerda , Joey cayó solo que se rompió un brazo la caída fue un poco leve después de que quedó ganchado de uno de los picos más bajos de la torre. (la torre tiene picos?) Pero se levanto rápidamente del suelo y corrió hacia el dirigible de la corporación kaiba ,subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de mai donde se encontraba su hermana Sereniti muy asombrada por la reacción de mai.

-Joey, hermano trajiste a mai de vuelta.-dijo Sereniti muy asombrada.

-...mai?-dijo Joey muy asombrado igual k su hermana.

-joey ,tu me salvaste?-dijo Mai despertando.

- mm..he….si , yo fui -dijo Joey un poco sonrojado.

Mai se lanza hacia los brazos de joey y lo besa tiernamente en los labios, joey solo se quedó en estado de shock mientras que sereniti solo les dijo:

-los dejo solos chicos.-dijo Sereniti al ver tal reacción de Mai con su hermano.

Saliendo de la habitación se encontró con los demás.

- se...-trató de decir Yugi pero Sereniti no los dejó continuar por que les hizo una seña para que no hicieran ruido y todos asintieron y se retiraron.

En la habitación.

- Joey,Joey... Joey - decía Mai ente besos.

-mmm...-fué lo único que pudo decir Joey.

-en.. serio...me... salvaste? O es un sueño?.-dijo Mai

- Mai no es un sueño -decía Joey separándose.

-joey...-dijo Mai.

- si?-dijo Joey

-ya no puedo mas...-dijo Mai

-k ,ya no puedes mas? Oo-dijo Joey un poco sonrojado y sorprendido.

- ya no puedo mas... Te amo, te amo joey wheeller!-dijo Mai.

-Mai , amor, yo también te amo.-dijo Joey.

- Joey…- dijo Mai

En ese momento se fundieron en un eterno beso pero esta vez fue dulce ,cariñoso y con mucho amor.

Joey la lleva a la cama y la empieza despojar de sus prendas.

En la torre.

-vamos Yugi no tengo todo el día. Dijo Kaiba

- ya voy kaiba-dijo Yugi.

nota A: para no hacer este fic muy largo le quité los duelos y los pedazos que creo que aburrirán al lector.

Ya Yugi había derrotado a kaiba y de haí se fueron al dirigible de Kaiba corp a ver como estaban su amigo y mai.

-Que estarán haciendo Joey y Mai?-dijo Yugi

-lo mas probable es k ... - dijo Tristán. Tea no lo dejó continuar por k le pegó en la cara. En ese momento Joey y Mai salían tomados de la mano muy contentos .

-vaya amigo tu si k tienes suerte. -Dijo Tristán con una mirada de malicia.

-oye ya deja de molestarlos . -dijo Duck

-el k se va a callar eres tu.-dijo Tristán con enfado.

-a si? Vas a ver-dijo Duck

empezaron a pelear.

-en fin k han estado haciendo todo este tiempo?.-dijo yugi

-si díganoslo.-dijo tea

-pues...nada.- contestaron los dos.

-si como no "nada" ¬¬-dijo tea con una mirada de malicia.

-enserio tea ¬/¬-dijo mai un poco sonrojada y enojada a la vez.

-En fin quien a ganado los dos duelos?-dijo joey

-he, pues...yo-dijo Yugi con un poquito de vergüenza.

-felicidades yugi te lo mereces.-dijo mai

-si amigo felicidades.-dijo joey.

-gracias...-dijo yugi

En fin el torneo de ciudad batallas a llegado a su fin. Que harán nuestro amigos durante unos meses mas? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo de ... yu-gi-oh! The shadow realm.

NA: que tal les gusto el primer capitulo de mi fic ...

Esperen a ver el siguiente buajajajaja.

**Yu-gi oh!**

**The shadow realm.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Mi hijo! **

Ya habian pasado nueve o diez meses desde k yugi había ganado en ciudad batallas. Una persona fuera de la ciudad se encontraba tanto como feliz como triste.

En la universidad.

Joey miraba el cielo contemplando las nubes y recordando a una persona muy especial.

-joey weller pase al pizarrón.-dijo la maestra

- ...- joey no contestó.

-señor weller!.- dijo la maestra muy enojada.

-joey!-Dijo yugi lanzándole un borrador en la cabeza.

-auch! Ya voy maestra!-dijo joey despertando

- Yugi se puso contento por que había despertado a su amigo

Joey pasa al pizarrón y empieza a escribir cuando de repente entra el director muy asustado y dice:

-señor weller diríjase a mi oficina de inmediato!-dijo el director muy asustado.

Joey obedece y se va.

En la dirección

-señor wheeller usted conoce a esta seño.. a esta joven..-dijo el direc todavía muy asustado.

-hola joey - decía la joven cargando un hermoso bebé .

-mai! Y ese bebé?-dijo joey un poco asombrado

-es ...es...tu.. hijo joey-dijo mai con un poco de desconfianza

Joey no pudo hablar solo trató de decir:

-mi..mi…mi..mii - pero calló desmayado al suelo.

-señor wheeler está usted bien? Dijo el director

-joey! -dijo mai un poco asustada pues no iba a dejar que el padre de su hijo se muriera y la dejara sola.

-estoy bien. -dijo joey levantándose del suelo.

Joey miró a mai con su bebé en brazos y se enterneció y pensó "esa es mi futura familia".

-y bien señor wheeller k hará ahora? Mañana será su graduación.-dijo el director

-mm... bien me casaré con mai después de la graduación y así poder estar con mi bellísima mujer y con un hijo hermosísimo.-dijo joey

-joey... yo te esperare el tiempo k sea-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-bien mai toma -dijo joey entregándole unas llaves.

-k? K es esto?-dijo mai confundida.

-son las llaves de mi apartamento quédense en ese lugar hasta k yo vuelva, es el hotel alba real.-dijo joey

-bien gracias.-dijo mai

-bien señor director creo k debería regresar a clase no?.- dijo joey

-si señor wheeler.-dijo el director

Joey se despidió de mai dándole un beso en la boca y un beso en la frente a su hijo. Y desapareció por el corredor.

-creo k será un buen padre.-dijo el director -eso no lo dudo ni por un segundo. - dijo mai

Notas de a: fue un capitulo corto pero muy romántico. Se

despide Yuri.

**Yu-gi oh!**

**The shadow realm.**

**Capitulo 3**

**La graduación**

En el salón donde se iba a realizar la graduación un joven de cabellos dorados estaba desesperado por k se acabara rápido la ceremonia y en eso dice el director:

-bien, buenas noches damas y caballeros hoy daremos inicio a la graduación de los alumnos de esta escuela universidad y... blah,blah,blah-empezó a decir el direc.

NA: Para no hacer las cosas tan aburridas les quitaré todo lo demás.

Al finalizar la ceremonia todos los graduados aventaron el sombrero k llevaban puesto.

Y gritando de felicidad todos los graduados gritaron: adiós escuela universidad!

-viva!- dijo Yugi con una medalla que le habían dado durante la ceremonia por a ver sacado el primer lugar de aprovechamiento al igual que tea.

-tu lo has dicho amigo!-dijo joey que no recibió nada.

-por fin! Ya salimos de todo esto!-dijo tristán.

-si!- dijo tea

-vamos chicos los invito a mi departamento y realicemos una fiesta!- dijo joey

-si, fiesta!- dijo tristán

En el departamento de joey.

- ya llegeeee!- dijo joey

- para k avisas si no hay nadie-dijo Yugi

-a menos k esté sereniti!-dijo tristán

-joey cariño, ya llegaste?-dijo la mujer

-cariño! y es la voz de una mujer! O/o!-dijeron todos menos joey.

- tienes una mujer un tu departamento! O/o!- dijo Yugi con mucho asombro y un poco sonrojado.

Fin del tercer cap!.

Jajajaja k tal una grandiosa ceremonia y una voz misteriosa con esto finaliza el tercer capitulo! Se despide Yuri!

**Yu-gi-oh!**

**The shadow realm **

Capitulo : 4

Una mujer misteriosa

En en departamento de joey.

-si, ya llegué mi amor!- dijo joey

En eso se oye un llanto de un bebe.

-que fue eso?-dijo Tristán con un poco de duda.

-parece el llanto de un bebe-dijo Tea.

-si eso parece-dijo Yugi

-se lo explico luego-dijo Joey

-joey...-dijo una mujer apareciendo de la nada, casi no se percibía su rostro y con un bebe en brazos.

-a, aquí estás Mai.-dijo Joey

-Mai!-dijeron todos sorprendidos me nos Joey que ya sabia de su presencia en la casa.

-ten joey felicidades - dijo mai entregándole un paquete

con una camisa dentro y por cierto muy bonita color azul.

-gracias mai-dijo joey dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-que les pasa chicos? OO?-dijo Mai un poco

sorprendida al ver las caras que tenían sus amigos.

-Mai y ese bebe? Y por que fue ese beso joey? -dijo Tea.

-se lo di por agradecimiento-dijo joey

- y es mi hijo, porque?-dijo Mai .

-tu hijo! Hijo de quien!-dijeron Yugi, Tristán y Tea.

- mi...hijo /-dijo Joey un poco sonrojado.

-tu hijo!-dijeron todos menos Joey y Mai

-pero cuando pasó?-dijo Yugi

- si explíquenos.-dijo tristán con un poco de duda.

-creo que ya se cuando pasó.-dijo tea recordando todo.

---------flash back-----

-Joey, hermano trajiste a mai de vuelta.-dijo Sereniti

-...Mai?-dijo Joey.

-Joey ,tu me salvaste?-dijo Mai

-mm..he….si , yo fui -dijo Joey un poco sonrojado.

Mai se lanza hacia los brazos de Joey y lo besa tiernamente en los labios, Joey solo se quedó en estado de shock mientras que Sereniti solo les dijo:

-los dejo solos chicos.-dijo Sereniti al ver la situación.

Saliendo de la habitación se encontró con los demás.

- se...-trató de decir Yugi pero Sereniti no lo dejó continuar por que hizo una seña para k no hicieran ruido , los demás asintieron y luego se retiraron.

---------fin del flash back----------

-oh, ya veo-dijo Yugi

- ya veo que Joey no perdió el tiempo jajajaja.-dijo Tristán sin parar de reír.

- jajajajaja-todos rieron al mismo tiempo

La cara de Joey y la de Mai se pusieron rojas como un tomate

-en fin, déjame ver a su hijo, aaaww, que lindo! Como se llama?-dijo Tea.

- se llama Joseph como su padre.- dijo Mai

-muchas felicidades x tener un hijo tan lindo amigos pero como le van a hacer?-dijo Yugi

-un día de estos empezaremos a hacer preparativos para nuestra boda.-dijo Joey

-pero ya se lo dijeron a sus padres?-dijo Tea

-no-dijo Mai

-quien dijo que no- dijo Joey

- si? Dijo Mai

-claro! Y están muy contentos y están de acuerdo en que nos casemos.-dijo joey

bien muchas felicidades pero creo que se te a olvidado a lo que venimos.

Tea lo toma de la oreja como niño mal creado(tipo miysty y broock de pokémon)

-tienes razón fiesta!-dijo joey

Y así iniciaron los preparativos para la fiesta.

Al terminar los preparativos todos iniciaron con la gran celebración...

Eran las 12:00 de la noche

Como era lógico todos habían bebido mucho esa noche...

Todos estaban en parejas (no las reales)

En un rincón...

Aparecían Mai y tea.

-Yupi ! essstubo muy bien la pachanga mana, jip!-dijo Tea toda borracha.

-jajaii! Vivan las mujeres comadre y abajo los hombres! Jajaja jip!-contestando Mai en el mismo estado que su compañera de al lado.

Y en el otro extremo aparecían Yugi tristán y joey.

-saben mai se ve bien sabrosa como para comérsela a puros besos- dijo joey cayéndosele la baba. --Siii! Se bien buena- dijo tristán. -Si pero no tanto como mi tea- dijo Yugi.

Después todos decidieron irse a sus casas ya cuando se les había pasado un poco la borrachera. Y esa noche todos durmieron como unos angelitos...

Fin del cuarto capitulo.

Notas de la autora: K tal un poco de pachanga y una gran sorpresa ,en fin, fin del cuarto capitulo.

**Yu-gi-oh!**

**The shadow realm **

Capitulo : 5

Los preparativos.

Era una mañana muy hermosa el sol brillaba muy fuertemente y nuestros amigos andaban divididos por todo el centro comercial buscando todo lo de la boda por supuesto.

Con Mai y Tea

- Mira que hermoso vestido de novia hay en ese aparador!.-dijo Mai con mucho asombro y mucha felicidad.

-Si! Está hermoso , vamos ,por que no te lo pruebas Mai?-dijo Tea

-Si, estaría bien, vamos - dijo Mai-

Si- di jo Tea

Con los chicos

-wow! Mira ese anillo es preciosismo !- dijo Joey

-Mmm, si por que no se lo compras a Mai?- dijo Tristán.

-si Joey por que no se lo compras?- dijo Yugi.

-si quisiera,pero...-dijo Joey y luego guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

-pero?-dijo Tristán

-es que no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprárselo.-dijo Joey

-no te preocupes para eso están los amigos, verdad Tristán?-dijo Yugi

-claro amigo! Nosotros te ayudaremos ven vamos a comprarlo - dijo Tristán

-gracias amigos se los agradesco esto es muy importante para mi.- dijo Joey con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-si lo sabemos- dijo Yugi

después de comprarlo todo se llegó la noche por fin.

Y ya era hora que Mai recibiera su anillo de compromiso.

En un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban los futuros esposos.

-espero que el pequeño Joseph esté bien con Tea?- dijo Mai preocuada por su hijo.

-claro que está bien Mai, que puede pasar?- dijo Joey.

-si, tienes razón, pero por que me trajiste aquí?-dijo Mai

- pues solo quería estar contigo a solas y también hacerte una oferta muy especial.-dijo Joey metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y presionando con fuerza una pequeña cajita color negro.

-oferta? Oferta de que?-dijo Mai con un poco de curiosidad.

-esta-dijo Joey sacando de su bolsillo la cajita abriéndola y poniéndola en la mesa y diciéndole a Mai:

-Mai quisieras casarte conmigo?-dijo Joey.

A Mai se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el anillo y al ver la reacción de Joey. Y casi gritando dijo:

-Claro Joey wheeller acepto casarme contigo!-dijo Mai dándole un beso y un abrazo a su futuro esposo.

-te amo, te amo ,te amo tanto-dijo Joey sin parar de darle besos a Mai.

-yo también te amo -dijo Mai

esa noche la disfrutaron como nunca.

Fin del 5 capitulo.

NA : Corto pero bueno en fin espero que les aya gustado.

**Yu-gi-oh!**

**The shadow realm **

Capitulo : 6

Se llegó el mes de Agosto y con el la tan esperada boda, fecha que Joey y Mai escogieron para la boda, mientras tanto Mai estaba muy nerviosa antes de la celebración.

Mai muy nerviosa daba caminaba por toda la habitación pensando en lo que haría en unas horas más. Se oyó la puerta y una voz se oyó tras ella diciendo:

-"puedo pasar Mai?"-dijo Tea

la chica solo recibió un "si" de parte de su amiga y esta procedió a pasar.

-te sientes bien? tienes miedo?-dijo Tea tratando de saber como se sentía su amiga.

-tengo un poco de miedo Tea, eso es todo.-dijo Mai

-pero no veo x k, amas a Joey no es cierto? si lo haces sabrás la respuesta a tus dudas-dijo Tea saliendo de la habitación.

-"sabrás la respuesta a tus dudas"-dijo Mai

En la habitación Joey se preparaba para el gran momento de su vida.

-hay! k nervios ! pero también tengo unas ansias por ver a Mai! – dijo Joey con mucha desesperación

- tranquilo Joey ya muy pronto la verás y pasará todo lo de la boda.- dijo Tristán.

- si tranquilo Joey. Todo saldrá muy bien. – dijo Yugi

-pero... –

tranquillo todo saldrá bien – dijo Dug

que también lo habían invitado a la celebración.

Ya en la ceremonia no encontraban a Mai , nadie la había visto y Joey estaba tan mortificado que llegaba a pensar que ese día no se casaría con nadie.

- Donde esta Mai? – dijo Yugi

- No lo sé Yugi nadie la ah visto. – dijo Tea

a fuera de la casa de tea (donde se estaban arreglando todos para la gran boda ) se encontraba Mai sentada en las escaleras de la entrada pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Sale Tristán muy apurado por la puerta buscándola y al verla le dijo:

- Vamos Mai , espero k no te ayas arrepentido de casarte con Joey

- No, claro k no , solo es k como quisiera k mis padres estuvieran aquí eso es todo – dijo Mai

Tus padres? Pensé k ya los habían invitado y le habian dicho sobre la boda. – dijo Tristán

-No, Joey les mintió no les dijimos nada a mis padres, por k si se llegaran a enterar me matarían y me llevarían con ellos para que nunca volviera a ver a Joey- dijo Mai cabizbaja.

-oh, perdona yo no... – dijo Tristán

- no hay problema de todas formas se iba a saber- dijo Mai.

- pues vamos a hablarle a tus padres y los trataremos de convencer, k te parece? – dijo Tristán

- no creo k los vayas a convencer Tristán. – Mai en ese momento da un suspiro.

- claro k los convenzo ya lo verás te lo prometo. –dijo Tristán muy decidido y con muchos trucos baja la manga.

Tristán se fue a hablar por teléfono con los padres de Mai , habló con ellos por horas y al final dieron su conclusión.

-bien señor valentine , ya está decidido, aquí en la iglesia de dominó a las cuatro en punto, bien muchas gracias por escucharme adíos. – dijo Tristán

Tristán regresa junto a Mai y le cuenta lo sucedido con sus padres.

-Entonces te dijeron que llegando hablarían conmigo? – dijo Mai un poco sorprendida.

- si eso dijeron, pero no me preguntes de k por k no me dijeron – dijo Tristán

- bien gracias por todo Tristán – dijo Mai

- de nada Mai para eso son los amigos . – dijo Tristán

Tristán estaba a punto de retirarse cuando le dijo a Mai.

-Ah! Se me olvidaba tengo un mensaje de Joey dice "que aunque no te aya visto el sabe que de seguro luces bellísima ,como todos los días" – dijo Tristán

Mai sonríe al oír lo que Joey le había mandado decir con Tristán y a lo que ella respondió:

Dile que aunque me muera por verlo y darle un beso, y me tenga k aguantar, se que el luce guapísimo como siempre.

- Sí se lo diré – dijo Tristán dándose la vuelta y entrando a la iglesia para seguir revisando k falta y k no falta para la boda que se efectuaría en unas horas más.

FIN DEL CAPITULO : k les pareció? Es un capitulo corto pero les pareció Bien? En fin, el próximo capitulo se llamará La reconciliación y un final feliz.

**Yu-gi-oh!**

**The shadow realm **

Capitulo : 7

La reconciliación y un final feliz.

A las cuatro en punto se abrieron las puertas de la iglesia para todos los invitados a la boda ,al llegar la novia a la iglesia vaya sorpresa que se dio al ver a sus padres viéndola bajar de la limusina se alegró y corrió a sus brazos y les dijo :

-mamá , papá me da mucho gusto que estén aquí , pero están de acuerdo con que yo me case con Joey?

-Hija no te preocupes ya hablamos con Joey y sus padres y decidimos tu padre y yo que te vamos a dejar que te cases con él ,suerte . – dijo la madre de Mai

-si hija así lo decidimos, pero no te retrasamos mas ve y cásate con ese joven ,no lo hagas esperar más en el altar. – dijo el padre de Mai.

-gracias papá y ... por supuesto mamá . –dijo Mai dirigiéndose a la puerta de las iglesia.

Al entrar a la iglesia que estaba muy hermosamente arreglada con muchas flores de todos colores, velas blancas en los pilares de la iglesia , listones largos color blanco que colgaban de un lado al otro .

Joey que llevaba un smoking color blanco con una rosa en su bolsillo se sorprendió al ver a Mai entrando por la puerta de la iglesia con vestido color blanco como es usual con algunas flores bordadas en la cola del vestido y con un velo que le tapaba un poco su rostro ,ella llevaba el pelo suelto ondulado adornado con una flor a un lado de su oreja, labios cual jazmín y una mirada que enloquecería a cualquiera.

La vio llegar hasta donde se encontraba y cuando llegó le levantó el velo para poder apreciar más bien su lindo rostro. Y el padre comienza la misa (tea y yugi son padrinos de lazo y tristán de anillos ) pero lo mas importante es cuando dijo:

- Joey Wheeler desea tomar como esposa a la "señorita¨" valantine para amarla y respetarla toda la vida?

- Sí ,sí acepto. -

-señorita valantine desea tomar como esposo al señor Joey Wheller para amarlo y respetarlo toda la vida?

- SÍ acepto . -

- bien puede besar a la novia – dijo el padre.

Mai y Joey se unen en un tierno y profundo beso y salen de la iglesia bañados con arroz y burbujas.

TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Las cosas entre los padres de Mai se arregló y tuvieron otro nieto ya que en la luna de miel pasaron unas dos o tres cositas y en eso nació Sthib segundo hijo de la pareja , mientras tanto Dug y Sereniti establecieron una relación ,Tristán siguió solito buscando chicas k le hicieran caso y Tea y Yugi se casaron y tuvieron a Mark su primer hijo , Joey y Mai vivieron muy felices para siempre con sus dos hijos.

**FIN**

NA: espero que les aya gustado mi fic lo hise lo más resumido posible quitándole las cosas largas duelos , ceremonias y bodas y todo por los que no les gusta leer cosas como esa como a mí , bien con esto se dice las últimas palabras y les doy las gracias a toda la gente a la que me rodea.

Gracias a todos.


End file.
